


C'est une blague ...?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	C'est une blague ...?

C'est une blague ...?  
„Du hast eine Freundin?!?“, die ausdrucksstarken, großen Augen des jungen Franzosen, sonst so sanft wie die von Bambi, waren nun dunkel vor Wut, vor Schmerz und allen anderen, möglichen miteinander streitenden Gefühlen, als dieser nun die Hotelzimmertür aufriss, sein Handy schützend gegen die Brust presste und sein französischer Akzent schien mit jedem Wort stärker zu werden, „Du verdammtes Schwein!“  
Daniel und Robert, die auf ihren Betten gesessen hatten, wechselten erst einen raschen Blick miteinander, bevor Daniel sich mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln erhob und langsam, als würde es sich bei Jonathan um ein wildes, in die Ecke getriebenes Tier handeln, an dem Franzosen vorbei trat, „Ich glaube, ich schaue mal nach Domen … Wahrscheinlich hat Papa Peter ihn schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben ...“  
Erst das leise Geräusch der zufallenden Tür schien die beiden jungen Männer aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und Robert ließ nun besorgt seinen Blick über die schmale Gestalt des Jüngeren wandern. Jonathans Augen waren weit aufgerissen und schienen jegliche Farbe eingebüßt zu haben, zeigten sie doch nun noch aufgewühlte, tiefe Schwärze. Der junge Athlet war außerdem reichlich außer Atem und kurz überlegte Robert, ob der Jüngere wohl den ganzen Weg von seinem Hotel hergelaufen war. „Woher …?“, versuchte Robert schließlich das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen und eine Frage zu stellen, aber Jonathan ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern fuhr ihn in einem anschuldigendem Tonfall wütend an, „DU KÜSST MICH?!? SCHLÄFST MIT MIR?!? NENNST MICH DEINEN PETIT ELF ...“ Der Jüngere holte einmal tief Luft und hielt dem älteren Norweger nun sein Handy, dessen Display die englische Übersetzung eines norwegischen Artikels zeigte, beinahe anklagend entgegen, „UND DANN MUSS ICH IN EINER ZEITUNG LESEN, DASS DU DICH VERLOBT HAST?!?“  
Robert erkannte selbst aus der Entfernung die großen Buchstaben der VG und seufzte schließlich, „Jon ...“ „NEIN! HALT EINFACH DEN MUND! ICH WILL DEINE BESCHISSENEN ENTSCHULDIGUNGEN NICHT HÖREN!“, wieder wurde der Norweger unterbrochen und Jonathan wich auch mit blitzenden Augen zurück, als Robert langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zukam, „HAT SIE DIR NICHT GENÜGT? ODER WAR SIE EINFACH ZU WEIT WEG UND ICH GERADE … IN REICHWEITE?!?“  
„Jon … Bitte.“, obwohl der Franzose zusammenzuckte, legte Robert nun eine Hand auf die angespannte Schulter und dirigierte ihn sanft zum Bett, um ihn dann auf die Matratze zu drücken, „Hör mir doch mal zu … Elfe ...“ Aber Jonathan funkelte ihn nur wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich habe gedacht … das zwischen uns … Aber, scheinbar war ich nur ein Lückenbüßer … Das passende Loch ...“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leise und die Unterlippe des Jüngeren zitterte nun auch leicht und als nun auch die Anspannung aus den schmalen Schultern wich, sanken sie traurig herab, „Pourquoi, Robert?“  
Robert schüttelte sanft den Kopf und kniete sich nun vor den jungen Franzosen, dem mittlerweile stumm die Tränen über das totenblasse Gesicht liefen und der sich nicht mehr gegen die Berührungen des Älteren wehrte. Der Norweger beugte sich vor, strich sanft über das Knie und musste schmunzeln, als Jonathan nun seinen Blick senkte und mit roten Wangen, beinahe schamhaft leise flüsterte, „Je t'ai aimais, du Schwein ...“  
Robert musste nun doch lachen und hauchte nun einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die blasse Stirn, aber Jonathan verspannte sich wieder und stieß den Norweger mit einem wütenden Knurren zurück, „DU LACHST MICH AUS?!?“ Noch immer liefen Tränen über das junge Gesicht, als der französische Athlet nun aufsprang und Robert mit neu entfachter Wut ansah und wieder trat der Akzent stärker hervor, „'ABE ICH DIR SO WENIG BEDEUTET?!? WAHRSCHEINLICH 'AST DU MIT DEINEN FREUNDEN DARÜBER GELACHT … ÜBER DEN KLEINEN, DUMMEN ...“  
„JONATHAN. JETZT HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!“, auch Robert wurde nun lauter, versuchte so doch noch die wachsende Verzweiflung des Kleineren zu durchdringen und griff nun nach der Hand des aufgebrachten Franzosen und zog ihn, trotz seiner heftigen Gegenwehr dann doch in seine Arme, „Bitte … hör mir doch wenigstens einmal zu … Nur für zwei Minuten!“  
„Warum sollte ich?“, der Jüngere sah ihn noch immer wütend an und Robert seufzte, als er nun vorsichtig die Hand hob und mit zitternden Fingern behutsam die Tränen von den blassen, fleckigen Wangen wischte, „Wenn du mir nicht zuhören willst … Dann schau wenigstens einmal auf dein Handy, bitte. Sag mir, welches Datum haben wir?“ „Date?“, die dunklen Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen, aber schließlich schien Robert ihn doch überzeugt zu haben und er griff vorsichtig nach dem Handy, das noch immer auf dem Bett lag, „Gut … Wir haben den Ersten …. Den ersten April … Poisson d'avril … April … Oh, verdammte Scheiße ...“  
Alle Wut schien den schmalen Körper plötzlich wie auf einen Schlag verlassen zu haben, Aber, Jonathans Wangen röteten sich, dieses Mal allerdings vor Verlegenheit und nicht wieder vor Wut und er räusperte sich nun etwas hilflos wirkend, „Der erste April … Das war ein …?“ „Aprilscherz, ja ...“, Robert lächelte und zog den Jüngeren nun liebevoll und merklich erleichtert wirkend, in seine Arme, „Ich gebe zu, ein ziemlich mieser … Aber, glaub mir … Ich habe wirklich keine Freundin … Ich habe auch nicht vor mich zu verloben … Und, ich habe mich auch ganz sicher nicht schon verlobt … Denn, ich liebe dich, du kleiner Idiot ...“  
„Entschuldige ...“, murmelte der Jüngere mit brennend roten Wangen, aber Robert legte sanft einen Finger unter das spitze Kinn und zwang Jonathan den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen, während sein Daumen sanft über die Wangenknochen strich, „Schon OK … Aber, das nächste Mal … Schau bitte aufs Datum ...“  
„Du … liebst mich?“, die großen, dunklen Augen blickten zweifelnd in Robert blau grüne, dessen Farbe ihn so sehr an den aufgewühlten Atlantik erinnerte und schienen in den wilden Untiefen nach einem letzten Funken Hoffnung zu suchen, „Oder …C'est une blague?“ Robert lächelte, als er sich etwas streckte, um den Jüngeren wortlos zu küssen und fordernd an seiner Lippe zu knabbern. Die große Hand des Norwegers fuhr durch die dunklen Haare und legte sich sanft um den Hinterkopf, als er den Kuss nun voller Genuss noch weiter vertiefte, „Kein Aprilscherz ...“


End file.
